


Danganronpa Oneshots

by Super_Highschool_Level_Gay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Slow To Update, i'll add tags as i go, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Highschool_Level_Gay/pseuds/Super_Highschool_Level_Gay
Summary: This is the first thing I've ever posted so I don't expect anything really
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Request Page

Hi I'm not great at these things, but I want to take requests because I am very indecisive. I will write my own stuff as well and post them too. 

What I will NOT write

\- NSFW (Sorry, I'm not writing smut)

\- Incest, pedophilia, necrophelia, zoophellia, etc. 

\- Basically anything with the WOH

\- X reader stuff

\- Extensive gore (But I will write deaths if I'm writing something in a killing game)

\- Anything with the ultimate pianist (She makes me uncomfortable, sorry)

\- Any Junko ship 

\- Any abusive or toxic ship (Ex. Togafuka)

What I will do

\- Fluff

\- Angst

\- Poly relationships 

\- Rare pairs 


	2. Shisai - Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this ahead of time but usually it would take me a lot longer to write anything  
> I also haven't checked this for grammar or spelling mistakes

After finishing the late shift at his job, Korekiyo Shinguji was walking up to his doorstep in the rain. The drive home was longer than he remembered. He had more work to do than he anticipated on. His clothes were soaking wet along with his long dark hair. He sighed as he turned the key in the lock, opening the door to the house he shared with his partner, Shuichi Saihara. The anthropologist walked into the place he called home, setting his work bag down by the door.

“Shuichi, I have returned.” Korekiyo called out to his boyfriend as he took off his jacket and shoes. He didn’t get a verbal response, but he heard humming. This confused the anthropologist. He searched for the source of the sound.

The sound led him to the kitchen, where Shuichi was preparing something. His back was turned to the anthropologist. Korekiyo recognized the humming to be Moonlight Sonata. The sound to his boyfriend humming a song he knew was calming to the taller male. A soft smile made its way onto his face.

Shuichi was making a tea. He must not have heard Korekiyo enter the kitchen. Shuichi swayed back and forth to the beat of the humming. His navy-blue hair looked soft to the touch. After a moment of enjoying the soft humming from his boyfriend, the taller male cleared his throat to get the detectives attention. The male in question got startled from the sudden noise.

“Ah!” The detective turned to face the taller male and let out a soft sigh of relief when he saw him. “Kiyo it’s just you.” He said softly in relief. He walked over to Korekiyo and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

Korekiyo chuckled and returned the affection, wrapping his arms around Shuichi. “I apologize for coming home late. I got caught up at work.” He said with a soft sigh.

Shuichi sighed and simply held the anthropologist closer. “I’m just glad you’re okay, Kiyo.” He said softly. “You’re all wet.” He said and let go of his lover. “You should go change into something dry.” He said with a smile on his face.

Korekiyo couldn’t help but smile from seeing Shuichi’s smile. “Alright. I will be down shortly.” He simply said before walking up the stairs to the room the two shared. It was always clean and neat. It was mostly dark and neutral colors. It had a vintage feel to it.

The anthropologist made his way to the closet the both of them shared. He pulled out a sweater that Shuichi bought for him. It was soft to the touch and warm. He changed into that and a pair of comfortable dry pants. He sighed and walked back down the stairs; he didn’t want to keep his lover waiting.

When Shuichi heard Korekiyo enter the room again, he instantly perked up. He was carefully pouring their tea into cups. “I made tea.” He said calmly.

Korekiyo smiled and sat down at the island counter. “What kind have you made?” He asked the smaller detective.

Shuichi smiled and set the cup down in front of Korekiyo. “It’s a jasmine tea. I remember that you told me you liked it so I ordered it a while ago.” He said softly, leaning on the counter across from Korekiyo and looking into the others eyes. “I wanted to give it to you on a special occasion

Korekiyo pulled his mask down, revealing his lips that had the faded dark red lipstick. “Ah you didn’t have to go through the troubles of getting this for me.” He said before taking a sip of the tea. The taste put a smile on the taller male’s face. The smile warmed Shuichi’s heart.

“I wanted to get it for you.” Shuichi said. “I wanted to surprise you.” He got lost in Korekiyo’s yellow eyes. His features were perfect to him. His perfect complexion to his perfect lips to his perfect eyes. Everything about Korekiyo was perfect. His personality, his voice, his hair, everything.

The anthropologist chuckled softly. “Thank you, Shuichi.” He responded softly.

He picked up the cup with the jasmine tea in it, taking a sip of the hot liquid that his lover gave to him. The calming sensation of the tea calmed Korekiyo even more. The heavenly taste of the jasmine tea reminded him of the travels he enjoyed in his past.

“So? How is it?” Shuichi asked Korekiyo. He was unsure if he even liked it, he was afraid of him telling him he made it wrong and displeased his lover. His anxiety lessened the moment Korekiyo smiled.

“It’s lovely, Shuichi. You made it perfectly, my love.” Korekiyo always knew how to make Shuichi feel better when his anxiety got the better of him. Shuichi smiled at the words that came from his lover. The words made the detective happier as the anxiety slowly left his body.

Shuichi smiled at the words. “Thank you.” He said with a smile. He walked around the counter to sit next to his lover, leaning on the taller male. Korekiyo smiled as he drank the tea Shuichi made for him. “So, tell me about your day.” Shuichi said, trying to make conversation.

The anthropologist sighed as he set the cup down. “It was busy to say the least. I was one of the only few working today.” He didn’t say much, yet Shuichi knew how much it bothered Kiyo. He knew how much Kiyo hated getting too much work, he knew how stressed he gets.

“I’m sorry.” Shuichi said, rubbing Korekiyo’s back in an attempt to comfort the taller male. It did comfort him. Korekiyo smiled as Shuichi rubbed his back, he really liked it when he did that. The taller male let out a soft breath.

“It is not your fault, Shuichi.” Korekiyo started. “You have nothing to be sorry for in my eyes.” He said, looking at his lover.

Shuichi smiled at the words. “I know, I just feel bad. You’re overworked.” He said and sighed. “You don’t deserve that.” He said, his words soft and sincere. They put a smile on Korekiyo’s face. “How about we move to the couch?” Shuichi suggested to Korekiyo.

Korekiyo nodded. “That does seem like a good idea.” He said as he stood up. He carefully picked up the tea Shuichi made for him. He brought it from the kitchen to the living room, carefully holding it. Shuichi stood up and followed his taller lover into the living room. The detective dimmed the lights in the room, enough so they both could still see each other but not much else.

Korekiyo smiled as he carefully set the tea down on the table in front of them before sitting on the couch, patting the spot next to him for the shorter male to sit down next to him. Shuichi smiled as he sat down. He leaned on Korekiyo happily, relaxing as the arm that belonged to his lover wrapped around him.

The two sat in sweet silence as they relaxed together on the couch in the dim light of their living room.


End file.
